1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of data transference.
2. General Background
With advances in technology, mobile devices, e.g., smartphones, tablet devices, and the like, provide users with the ability to view content that was previously viewed only on display devices with larger display screens, e.g., televisions, computer monitors, movie screens, and the like. As a result, users may now enjoy watching their favorite movies, television shows, and various other video or image content on their mobile devices instead of display devices with larger display screens. As many display devices with larger display screens are often stationary devices, users are not constrained to a particular location to watch video content on their mobile devices.
Although mobile devices provide users with the ability to move to various locations and still watch video and image content, the mobile devices are often limited by the size constraints of their corresponding display screens. As a result, users with mobile devices often have a limited viewing experience of video or image content on their mobile devices.